


Clases midgardian Loki x Reader/Lectora

by lavalitaah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eres alguien que busca empleo, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki aprende sobre midgard, Tu le enseñas a loki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavalitaah/pseuds/lavalitaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagina que encuentras una oferta de empleo para cuidar a alguien, pero no te imaginas que tienes que cuidar a Loki, en tu casa y enseñarle sobre las costumbres de nosotros y todo sobre la tecnología que usamos actualmente. el entiende todo rápidamente pero al principio te hace travesuras para irritarte aunque a medida que el va conociéndote cambia la opinión sobre ti y finge que le cuesta  solo para que le prestes atención ya que va desarrollando sentimientos por ti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encontrando la oferta de trabajo

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio tenia en mente un one-shot pero reader-chan era un agente de s.h.i.e.d y encontre que eso ya estaba muy usado en un argumento en los vengadores (e historias de loki), despues pense que seria una asgardiana con loki pero... por razones que ni yo seYugi Facepalm Markiplier Facepalm Plz no me gusta que la lectora sea agsgardiana en un argumento (Soy retardada por eso aunque puedo cambiar de opinion y puede ser que me guste algun dia...) por lo que pense que debia hacer algo nuevo e hice que fuera alguien comun y corriente como nosostros para que nos identifiquemos mas en la historia. Ya la tengo casi terminada por lo que lo subire dia por medio aunque la proxima parte la subire unas horas mas :B
> 
> Loki pertenece a Marvel  
> El argumento es Mio  
> Tu perteneces a Loki (Si tu quieres)

    Estas emocionada, por fin cumpliste uno de tus tantos sueños que has tenido desde pequeña, tener un apartamento propio, sin padres que te manden, sola  en New York. Te ha costado juntar dinero para viajar desde (Ciudad/País) **1**    hasta aquí, pero  por fin pudiste llegar a donde estas, todo con esfuerzo.

Eran las 10:00 AM y tu caminabas por el pasillo con un bolso en cada lado y con una llave en la mano caminaste hacia tu puerta de tu apartamento, el 102. Abres tu puerta y ves un montón de cajas tiradas y otras que contienen algunas cosas básicas como un televisor, alfombras, mesas y sillas. Sacas tu celular y le mandas un mensaje a tu madre que llegaste bien mientras algunos encargados de la mudanza llegan con lo que falta y tú le ayudas con la ubicación de tus muebles.

Después de colocar todo en su lugar decidiste salir a explorar el lugar ya que no tenías sueño suficiente. La ciudad era enorme, no sabías donde empezar así que decidiste caminar hacia un parque. En el camino viste a un anciano vendiendo periódicos así que por caridad decidiste comprar uno, además te serviría para buscar un empleo, el alquiler no se pagaría solo.

Al llegar al parque te sentaste en el césped y cruzaste las piernas y abriste el periódico. En la portada salían los vengadores, muchas páginas dedicadas a ellos, deportes, escándalos de famosos, reportajes, y la sección de empleos. Habían solicitud de empleada en un café, empleado de biblioteca, en un restaurante “Vaya la paga no se ve  muy buena…” dijiste susurrando hasta que tus ojos (color ojos) se posaron en la esquina del periódico y sinceramente te llamo la atención  _se requiere cuidador y que pueda enseñar sobre la vida diaria, se ofrecen $5000 dólares de paga , ir a la dirección calle cualquiera 1313 a las 9:00 AM_  tus ojos se abrieron por tal monto de dinero, es mucho solo por cuidar a alguien y enseñarle de la vida diaria "¿A caso hay que cuidar de un niño Mimado y Malcriado de algún millonario o de alguien importante?, ¿o a caso sera de algún adolescente problemático que odia a sus padres ?" te preguntabas “Tengo que ir allá y conseguir el empleo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?” te dijiste a ti misma susurrando. Te paraste de donde estabas y  seguiste explorando el parque, pero en tu mente estaba esa oferta de trabajo, realmente ibas a ir pero no tenías en cuenta que no iba ser tan sencillo.

—————————————Salto de tiempo——————————————

 

Estabas en el lugar, habían 40 personas antes que tú, ya te imaginabas que una oferta así vendría mucha gente, pero eso no te desanimaría en lo absoluto. Todo lo que querías era quedar en el puesto y estabas decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por ello.   
  
Estabas mirando alrededor de la sala, era pequeña, con  un ventilador y algunos asientos. Del otro lado había una puerta que conducía a otra habitación.

De pronto salió un hombre vestido con un traje negro y una mujer atrás de él “Muy bien” Comenzó el hombre “Mi nombre es Jack  y me imagino que ustedes fueron los afortunados que recibieron una copia del periódico que tenía esta oferta de empleo, si bien se hicieron varias copias, poca gente se dio el tiempo de leer todo y de notar nuestro aviso a excepción de ustedes, aunque solo 1 va a ser el seleccionado y digamos que, no va hacer nada de fácil. Por favor que pase el primero.” Y un hombre de mediana edad se paró y entro junto con el hombre y la mujer *Excelente, esto va a ser largo* pensaste así que sacaste de tu bolso el libro llamado El príncipe de Nicolás Maquiavelo y empezaste a leerlo para pasar las horas mas rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: si de casualidad tu eres de estados unidos, solo pon ciudad e ignora el pais


	2. Entrevista y conociendo a Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagina que encuentras una oferta de empleo para cuidar a alguien, pero no te imaginas que tienes que cuidar a Loki, en tu casa y enseñarle sobre las costumbres de nosotros y todo sobre la tecnología que usamos actualmente. el entiende todo rápidamente pero al principio te hace travesuras para irritarte aunque a medida que el va conociéndote cambia la opinión sobre ti y finge que le cuesta solo para que le prestes atención ya que va desarrollando sentimientos por ti.

Han pasado algunas horas desde que estas esperando tu turno y aburrida es lo menos que estas en estos momentos, Nerviosa sería la palabra ideal, ya que el primer sujeto que salió de la puerta estaba realmente indignado, repitiendo constantemente “Esto es una pérdida de tiempo”. El segundo que salió de la puerta salió rápido y muy furioso y así estaba la tendencia, todo aquel que entraba estaba feliz, pero cuando salía estaba totalmente contrario a como entro, enojado y asustado.

 

Y en eso salió la chica anterior a ti que estaba ahí adentro, tenía un aspecto enojada pero a la vez asustada. Camino hacia ti y te dijo “¿Quieres un consejo?, No confíes en todo lo que veas ahí adentro, la mayoría de las pruebas y preguntas serán para ganar tu confianza y luego esa confianza la pondrán a prueba junto con  tu tolerancia”, después de eso se fue murmurando cosas inaudibles para ti. Esas palabras te pusieron a pensar, ¿En qué consistía esto?, ¿tan duro será? Estas y otras preguntas te estabas empezando a formular hasta que la asistente te llamo la atención “hey, ¿señorita…?” la miraste rápidamente “¿Eh, si?” dijiste saliendo de tus pensamientos “Es su turno de entrar”. Cerraste tu libro te paraste rápidamente y caminaste hacia la otra habitación.

 

En esa habitación tenía pintura blanca con unas pocas plantas. Había una pizarra tuyo en la pared y al lado había otra puerta. En el centro había una mesa grande y cuatro sillas. Lucía como una sala de interrogatorios. Sentado  estaba Jack, el hombre del principio y otro más que no habías visto nunca. “Tome asiento ahí, por favor” tú le hiciste caso y te sentaste al frente de ellos. “Bien” Empezó “Mi nombre es Carl y mi compañero de aquí  es Jack” dijo señalándole “y quiero hacerle unas preguntas” Dijo Carl tomando unos papeles para sí mismo. Tu asentiste con la cabeza mientras entre tus manos se aferraban el libro que estabas leyendo y no pensabas soltarlo en ningún momento “Bien dígame su nombre completo, de donde viene y su edad” Al principio dudaste en decírselo, pero de todos modos no tenías nada que perder “Bien, mi nombre es (Nombre completo) Tengo (Edad) años y Vengo de (País/Ciudad)”. Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí como si estuvieran corroborando algo, eso te llamo un poco la atención. “Perfecto Señorita. (Apellido), ¿Qué opina usted de la reciente Batalla de New York y de Loki, el villano que intentó conquistar la tierra?” dijo Jack “Eh, realmente creo que son los héroes que salvaron la tierra, son fantásticos y todo eso, aunque no sé por qué odian a ese tal Loki, quizás yo no lo odie porque recientemente me mude aquí en New York y no me destruyo mi casa y no afectó la zona en donde vivo aunque sé que lo que hizo fue horrible para las personas que viven aquí” dijiste “Excelente Srta. (Apellido),  que pasaría si le hubieran destruido su casa si usted hubiera vivido aquí” dijo Carl “Umm” Pensaste “Quizás tendría otra opinión de lo ocurrido y odiaría a ese tal Loki” “Perfecto” Dijo Carl

 

Después de eso Te hicieron otras preguntas como “¿Por qué desea trabajar de cuidadora?” O “¿Cuánto sabe usted acerca de historia universal?”. También pruebas de reflejo y test de rapidez mental. Realmente tú lo encontraste muy fácil, Extrañamente fácil y te preguntabas *¿Por qué los otros salían disgustados, acaso lo que me dijo esa chica será verdad?*

 

“Bien, creo que hasta ahora usted ha respondido muy bien, ¿Qué opina usted acerca de esta entrevista?” dijo Jack. Tu frunciste el Ceño y pensaste *¿les diré lo que pienso o lo que ellos quieren oír?, al diablo les diré lo que pienso yo* “Creo…que esto es fácil y algo raro” Carl levantó una ceja “¿Por qué?” preguntó Jack “Porque creo que esto es para algo más y ustedes no me han dicho mucho de lo que tengo que hacer yo aparte de lo que leí en el periódico”. Ellos se miraron  entre si y empezaron a murmurar, Oh rayos por que no optaste por decir lo que ellos querían oír. Apretaste un poco más el libro que tenías entre tus manos con nerviosismo y te empezaste a morder el labio. “Un momento señorita, ¿Nos puede esperar aquí?” dijo Carl “Eh…Si, seguro” dijiste un poco nerviosa. Los dos hombres se pararon y salieron por la puerta al lado de la pizarra. No pasó más de 10 minutos cuando 2 personas llegaron. Uno tenía piel oscura y un parche en el ojo. El otro hombre tenía pelo canoso y llevaba un traje gris. Los dos se sentaron delante tuyo y el tipo del parche hablo “Soy el Director Nick Fury y mi compañero de al lado” Dijo señalando a su derecha “Es el Agente Phil Coulson y somos de la agencia secreta S.H.I.E.L.D del gobierno de los Estados Unidos y la hemos observado desde hace un tiempo e incluso en la entrevista reciente y usted cumple con los requisitos para ser la cuidadora de Loki Laufeyson”. Te sorprendiste muchísimo, ¿Cómo ibas a cuidar de él, un criminal peligroso? “¿¡Qué, C-cómo es posible, él es un criminal peligroso y yo solo soy una simple mujer!?” has dicho en modo de protesta “Es por eso” Comenzó Phil “Que la elegimos a usted, no se preocupe su integridad estará a salvo, será protegida las 24 horas del día siempre y cuando usted acepte…”. Te llevaste una mano a la cabeza y respiraste profundo ¿Cómo será esto?, él es un criminal, aunque no tengas odio hacia él no quita el derecho que pueda hacerte daño.  Gemiste en frustración y empezaste a titubear “Bueno, yo…no lo sé, nunca lo he visto en persona así que no se si podría aceptar esto”. Los dos se pararon de repente “Muy bien, señorita (apellido) venga con nosotros por favor” dijo Fury.

 

Los seguiste por la puerta y caminaste  por un largo pasillo, siempre aferrándote al libro que tienes en tus manos, hasta que  llegaron a una gran puerta de metal. El Director Fury se paró enfrente, escribió algunos números y la puerta se abrió. Lo siguiente que viste era un tipo sentado en el suelo en una especie de celda. Tenía rasgos finos, cabello negro azabache que le llegaban hasta los hombros, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda que ahora tenían un brillo aburrido. Él miró hacia donde estaban parados y se paró del suelo “Vaya así que hay visita otra vez, que agradable...” dijo con sarcasmo a los hombres que estaban a tu lado. “Y ¿quién es esta chica?” dijo mirandote  de pies a cabeza, mientras tu tenias una mirada nerviosa y a la vez curiosa *Vaya, así que el es Loki* Pensaste “Ella es  (Tu Nombre) (Tu Apellido) tu nueva cuidadora, vas a vivir con ella y ella te va a enseñar todo sobre la tierra, sin objeciones, sin trampas ya que vas a estar vigilado todo el tiempo ” Dijo Fríamente el Director Fury. Loki se llevó una mano al pecho “No sabía que desconfiaran en mi todavía, saben que yo no atacaré a midgard de nuevo” Dijo Fingiendo inocencia “No te hagas el inocente Loki, Sabemos lo que le haz hecho a los demás que han intentado hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez no lo harás” Dijo Phil en un tono amenazante. Loki simplemente se río, Comenzó a caminar en su celda, todo el tiempo mirándote a ti y a lo que llevabas en  tus manos. Tu intentabas no mirarlo directamente, aunque algo te decia que tenias que tener cautela al tratar de hablar con él, no creerle en lo absoluto.

 

“Señorita (Apellido) está dispuesta a aceptar esto” tragaste un poco de saliva, miraste un momento a Loki y nuevamente miraste al Director Fury “Si, Si lo hare” dijiste con seguridad y Loki sonrió a eso.

 

 

Después de eso te llevaron a otra sala, te dijeron cómo iba a ser tu trabajo. Cada 2 meses tienes que reportar los avances del aprendizaje de Loki, pero la paga iba hacer cada 1 mes. Si salías con él al exterior no podías hacer que las demás personas lo vieran en público, ya que alguien lo podía reconocer y podrían alarmar a la población. El iba a vivir en tu casa, por lo tanto tu serias la responsable de su comida, cama ,etc , aunque el no te podía herir físicamente, ya que estaba vigilado, A todo eso firmaste un contrato.Sería un trabajo duro, pero seguramente te podría mantener muy ocupado .Al terminar dijeron que te podías ir y mañana tendrás a Loki en tu casa a primera hora de la mañana, eso te daría tiempo de pensar y de qué manera poder empezar a hablar con el.

 

 


	3. Conviviendo con loki parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueeeeeno, al fin pude terminar este capitulo de loki, ya que me costo hacer el caracter de ese dios sin salirme del caracter :

Llegaste a tu casa, dejando el  bolso en la mesita de café. Guardaste tu libro en la estantería y te recostaste sobre un sillón mirando hacia el reloj que marcaban las 13:00 Pm “Vaya, como pasa la hora” dijiste cansada, claro habías ido muy temprano a la entrevista, además de que no habías dormido bien desde antes de ayer. Después empezaste a ordenar y a organizar todo en tu nuevo hogar. Ropa, cuadros, lo poco que tenías de  comida, cuadernos, libros favoritos, tu consola favorita, videojuegos que tenías, etc.

 

Después de ordenar te sentaste en tu sillón con un cuaderno y lápiz para anotar cualquier idea que se te cruce por tu mente, así poder  enseñarle a tu nuevo compañero de departamento “hmmmmm, Veamos qué puedo hacer…” dijiste con tu lápiz dispuesto a anotar en tu cuaderno” “Quizás debería empezar por lo básico como…eh…Que podría ser…¡Diablos!, no se me da esto de enseñar ¿¡Por qué rayos acepte el trabajo!?” te dijiste a ti misma agarrándo la cabeza y moviéndose frenéticamente en tu sillón para luego terminar boca abajo “Está bien, tranquilízate (Tu Nombre) ya se te ocurrirá algo” te dijiste a ti misma para calmarte. Agarraste tu laptop y navegaste por internet para que se te ocurriera algo “Espero que él no me haga la vida imposible…”

 

———————————Al día Siguiente——————————————————

 

Dos hombres estaban a las afueras de tu edificio con Loki resguardado en dirección a tu departamento, mientras tanto tú estabas en tu cama durmiendo profundamente. Escuchaste que alguien golpea tu puerta pero no reaccionaste. Nuevamente escuchaste que alguien golpea la puerta, esta vez más fuerte “¡Ya voy, espérame ahí!” dijiste malhumorada. Te levantaste y perezosamente caminaste hacia la puerta, no estabas en la mejor apariencia, de hecho tu cabello era un nido de pájaros.

 

Abriste la puerta y para tu sorpresa había 2 personas de negro parada en la puerta con alguien atrás. Tú te hiciste a un lado en sorpresa, por lo que ellos entraron con el dios de la travesura. No se le veía con el mejor ánimo del mundo, de hecho se le veía muy irritado, no sabías si era porque iba a vivir contigo o era porque tenía que estar vigilado por esos hombres, quizás eran las 2 cosas.

 

“señorita (tu apellido), tiene que firmar esto y estaremos listos” comenzó a hablar uno de los hombres, mientras tú miraste el papel y lo firmaste, en cambio Loki estaba a un lado mirándote fijamente “nosotros nos contactaremos con usted a final de mes para ver los avances que han hecho con él” y con eso se retiraron cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

 

Tú te quedaste mirando la puerta por algunos segundos asombrada y pensando en que ibas a hacer con él y cómo vas a manejar esto. Lentamente te volteaste para ver a Loki. Tenía una expresión expectante de cuál sería próximo movimiento.

 

“Pensé que me recibirías en un mejor atuendo que ese” Dijo mirándote como si estuvieras vestida como un vagabundo “este es mi pijama, estaba durmiendo cuando tu llegaste”

 

“nunca he visto a alguien tan perezoso como tú, claro no me debería sorprender de un mortal insignificante” ese comentario te irritó muchísimo y te acercaste a él “¡No soy un mortal insignificante, soy (tu nombre) (Apellido) y dueña de esta propiedad y por lo tanto aquí hago lo que se me da la gana!, ¿entiendes?, aquí te tratare como un igual, sin tu título de ‘Dios’ ”.

 

El miró sorprendido, nunca le había gritado así, se contuvo las ganas de responderte “Con permiso, me voy a vestir” dijiste y entraste a tu habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

 

Mientras tanto Loki se sentó en un sofá cercano y pensó ¿Cómo se le ocurre ser así de insolente con él?, era un dios y merecía respeto de todos ¿Por qué se contuvo con ella?, era solo una mortal y podía gritarle lo que quisiera, aunque no lo hizo “Porque no lo hice, porque no le grité de vuelta…midgardian insolente que quiere tratarme como un mortal más y no tiene respeto por alguien superior a ella” dijo entre dientes refunfuñando mientras cruzaba los brazos.

 

Mientras él tenía su rabieta interna, tú entraste ya con tu ropa cómoda y viste como él estaba refunfuñando en el sillón, te recordó a un niño pequeño que no le dan lo que quieren “Loki” le llamaste la atención, el miro hacia a ti “Lo siento por lo de hace un rato, no soporto que me traten así, y supongo que tú tampoco”

 

“Ciertamente” dijo en un tono de acuerdo

“Si tú me tratas bien, yo también lo haré ¿estamos de acuerdo?” dijiste tratando de ser amable con una sonrisa

 

“No sé por qué debería…” dijo en un tono travieso tratando de llevarte la contraria “¡Oye!” dijiste molesto “él simplemente se rió de tu reacción, mientras tú te dirigías a la cocina  “¿Tienes hambre?” preguntaste mientras abrías la nevera “rayos se me olvidó comprar comida” susurraste en voz baja. Revisaste y lo único que encontraste era cereal y serviste para ti y Loki. Los 2 se sentaron en la mesa.

 

El dios de la travesura miraba con asco el tazón de cereales mientras tú comías tu tazón con gusto “¿Nunca has comido (cereales favoritos)?” dijiste mientras comías “nunca he comido esta cosa antes” dijo mirando con disgusto “¿No tienes otra cosa mejor para alguien como yo?” “¿Alguien como tú?, ¡tú comes lo que yo como mientras estés aquí!” “ten respeto con un dios como yo mortal” tu golpeaste la mesa

 

“¡No me digas mortal, mi nombre es (tu nombre)!” dijiste alegando “Además ya te advertí que no te trataría como un dios, te tratare como un igual, así que come” Loki simplemente suspiró y comió una cucharada, sorprendentemente le gusto aunque no lo admitiría, aunque terminó más rápido que tu “Vaya, vaya veo que te gusto mucho ¿no quieres más?” dijiste en un tono burlón “Cállate y sírveme” dijo de mala gana, tu solo soltaste una risita.

 

Después del desayuno lavaste las cosas y te sentaste frente a él, no tenías ni idea de cómo empezar “Veamos…Loki, ¿Qué tanto sabes de nosotros y nuestra cultura?” “que son una raza inferior a nosotros en todo aspecto y deberían ser gobernados por mi” dijo arrogantemente “no seas subjetivo, háblame de hechos concretos” “eso es un hecho, ustedes son inferiores en todo,  tecnología, actitudes y—“ “Esta bien, no tenías que irte por ese tema” dijiste en un tono molesto.

 

Miraste a tu alrededor y viste algunos libros en una estantería, eso te dio una idea  “¿te gusta leer?” dijiste mientras te levantabas de tu asiento” “oh, por supuesto, de toda clase de literatura, es una afición mía que he tenido siempre” dijo agradablemente.

 

Cogiste el libro y se lo mostraste “¿es ese libro que llevabas ayer?” Loki pregunto “Claro, se llama el príncipe y su autor es Nicolás Maquiavelo” “¿El príncipe?, ¿quien pondría un nombre así a un libro?” dijo burlándose, pero tu pusiste cara de astucia

 

“ hey, tienes que leerlo primero, además, el puso ese nombre porque su objetivo es mostrar cómo los príncipes deben gobernar sus Estados, según las distintas circunstancias, para poder conservarlos exitosamente en su poder y...”.

 

Desde ese momento no pararon de hablar de libros, autores y/o literatura en general, le explicaste algunas cosas que aparecían en los libros que Loki no entendía, tenías su atención por completo y por supuesto estabas feliz por el logro, sin embargo pasaron horas y horas, por lo que te olvido una cosa fundamental, ir a comprar alimentos.

Perspectiva de Loki

  
  


Está midgardian es irritable, y falta de respeto, aunque... me demostró que no todo el tiempo puede ser así, realmente nunca pensé en conocer una persona como ella, que le gustara la literatura, porque hoy en dia los mortales tienen aficiones banales y estúpidos, aunque los asgardianos tampoco se quedan atrás…

 

tengo que ser cauteloso, no tengo que dar toda mi confianza, ya que puede ser solo una máscara, y realmente ella pueda ser otra persona.

  
De pronto ella se para y se estira y se aleja “¿A donde vas?” pregunto y ella se detiene “Voy a comprar alimentos al supermercado, ¿Quieres ir?” yo, ¿acompañarla?, “vamos no pongas esa cara, ¡será divertido!” dice “además no quiero dejarte solo aquí haciendo quizás que cosa, ¡Vamos, levántate de ese sillón!” dijo acercandose a mi y tirándome del sillón, ¡que desagradable!.


End file.
